Getting Used To It
by Shaman King
Summary: Harry and his friends return to Hogwarts for their 6th year to find a new professor teaching a new class. HPRurouni Kenshin
1. New Professor

Getting Used To It  
  
Chapter 1  
  
It was summer...again. 16 year-old Harry Potter laid in his bed. This time, it was different. He wasn't laying in his bed because his aunt and uncle forced him to or anything like that. He was actually able to do what he wanted to do...all thanks to the Order. They scared Vernon so bad that he even gave Harry Dudley's old computer...of course, it didn't work.  
  
Harry got up and walked to the window. It had been a few months since Siri- he watched as a small brown owl flew in, carrying a letter from Hogwarts. Silently, Harry opened the envelope to find the usually list of books and materials needed for his year. He checked to make sure the envelope was empty and found a letter that he didn't usually get. He opened it and scanned it.  
  
IStarting this year, students will have the opportunity to join a new class which has been added to Hogwarts' curriculum. The Ministry of Magic has decided to add Defensive Fighting as a class to many of the wizarding schools. This class will teach students to defend themselves using an advanced type of muggle fighting. If students choose to participate in this class, they will require a guardian's signature in the form below. Weapons can be brought in but the only ones allowed are: a wooden stick, a wooden sword, or a sword (discouraged). Weapons are optional. Be warned that there is a high risk of injuries in attending this class. If you should choose to participate, please fill out the permission form and return to your head when you return to Hogwarts./I  
  
Harry reread the entire thing and got excited. He couldn't wait until he got back to Hogwarts and attend the new class. All he had to do is get Uncle Vernon's signature and that would be no problem.  
  
__________________  
  
"So, who da yoo tink 'll be the mew teaker?" asked Ron will a mouth full of chocolate. "Come again?" replied Harry. Ron swallowed his mouthful and repeated, "Who do you think will be the new teacher, for Defensive Fighting?"  
  
"I have no clue. It could be anybody. Where's Hermione?"  
  
"Oh, she's at a prefect meeting, a girl's prefect meeting. Actually, it's more like a gossip meeting or something like that," Said Ron, "So, are you going to be in the new class? My mum thought it was too dangerous but she eventually gave up."  
  
"Yea, definitely, it wasn't too hard to get my uncle to sign my permission form after he read that it has a high risk of injuries." Said Harry. Ron smiled and stuffed a handful of Bertie Blotts Every Flavor into his mouth. Ron didn't want to take the chance of reminding him of Sirius.  
  
____________  
  
"Hey, I think we're here." Said Ron as the train slowed down.  
  
The two stepped off the train and onto the platform.  
  
"So, I see Pothead and Weasel came back after what happened with the Dark Lord." Sneered a voice.  
  
"Leave us alone Malfoy." Replied Harry in a cold tone.  
  
"I'd rather not. So, I'll bet that you two are going to the new class this year?"  
  
"What if we are?" came Ron, he wasn't going to let Harry verbally assault him alone.  
  
"Oh, no reason, except for the fact that you two won't be any match for me." He showed-off a long, narrow steel sword. "I found it and my mother said I could use it for class."  
  
"Yea, well, just you wait and see Malfoy." Said Ron. "Yea, when class begins, we'll see who's better." Joined Harry. "Come on Ron, let's go." The two of them turned and headed to a carriage.  
  
'Losers' thought Malfoy.  
  
___________________  
  
"Attention, can I have your attention." The noise in the Great Hall silenced as Albus Dumbledore tapped his glass. "Before we dine tonight's wonderful feast, I have some announcements to make. First of all, is that after a few incidents, Professor Lupin has decided to return to Hogwarts as our Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." He paused as the Great Hall filled with cheers from the Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws. "Secondly, as you know, the Ministry has decided to add a new class to our school, Defensive Fighting. After our hard search, a kind gentleman has volunteered to teach this new class. Please welcome your new professor, Hiko Seijuro.  
  
Chap 1 Done! R and R plz 


	2. First Day Back

Author's Note: Just to let you know the new professor is Hiko Seijuro, not Soujiro Seta...there's a difference ^^. And this plot may not exactly follow every detail from OoTP  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot to put this up..I do not and will not ever own anyone in this story..just like all the other Fanfic authors..  
  
Chapter 2..  
  
The Hogwarts students gazed upon their new professor. He had dark, long hair and was wearing a large cape. Dumbledore continued, "And now, without further ado, let the feast..begin."  
  
Chattering arose in the Great Hall as students eagerly filled their plates with delicious foods. "He looks like he's from Japan." "Oh how did you ever figure that out Ron?" replied Hermione sarcastically, "Of course he's from Japan. What I'd like to know his how good his is as a professor." "Well, we'll find that out won't we?" said Harry.  
  
'Hn. Great, now I'm in a school filled with more stupid kids. Baka apprentice, this is all his fault. He just had to volunteer me to do this. Hmph, wizards...'  
  
_______  
  
"Hey, Hermione, what do we have first?" asked Ron. Hermione checked her schedule and groaned, "Eh.potions. But, we have Defensive Fighting right after." Harry looked over her shoulder, "That's different, we don't have Defensive Fighting with another house."  
  
"We'd better hurry to the dungeons, I wouldn't want detention on the first day back." Said Ron.  
  
"Yeah, let's go."  
  
_________  
  
"Settle down, settle down, this isn't a festival or anything. Let's see, you're Slytherin, all right then. Welcome to Defensive Fighting. (A/N: I bet you thought I was going to write about what happens in Potions with Harry and Co. didn't you? ^^) In this class, you will learn how to fight without using magic. Let's go over some ground rules shall we? First of all, when you come to class, make sure you wear something comfortable that you'll be able to move around in. Second, if I find out that you use the things I teach you without my permission outside of class, you'll most likely get thrown out. Lastly, you must respect your classmates and your teacher. Any questions?" announced Hiko.  
  
Draco Malfoy raised his hand.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy took out his sword and asked, "When are we going to learn how to use weapons and that stuff?"  
  
"When I think your ready..any other questions?" Nobody asked. "All right then, let's begin."  
  
____________  
  
"Finally, I thought we'd never get out of there." Exclaimed Ron. "Hey Hermione, are you going to be in Defensive Fighting?" asked Harry. "Of course, it looks interesting...and besides, I can drop out anytime I want if I don't like it." She replied.  
  
The Gryffindors enter the classroom, only to find it empty. "I wonder where the professor is." Asked Harry.  
  
"Looking for me?" The three gasped as they turned around to see Hiko facing them. "Take your seats please."  
  
Ron looked at the two and mouth 'How did he do that?' They both shrugged.  
  
"All right, enough talk, let's get started."  
  
End of Chap 2.. 


End file.
